


Be My Valentine

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV), Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: Haven cast RPF, M/M, unrealistic rehearsal scenario, valentine's day episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Featuring Lucas Bryant’s wife Kirsty and Eric Balfour’s wife Erin (though needless to say I know nothing about either of them and none of this is remotely based in reality). They are both in Nova Scotia for the weekend before the cast and crew are due to start filming a standalone Valentine's Day episode. Everyone is out for the evening at their favourite local bar, and the conversation turns to tomorrow's filming.RPF DISCLAIMER:This is not real, I have never met any of these people or anyone involved with the show, this is just a bit of nonsense because reality is no fun.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos, Eric Balfour/Lucas Bryant
Kudos: 4





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I wrote this in 2018 and then forgot about it :/ I just came across it while looking through some old stuff and it made me smile, so here it is!

“So will someone tell me what happens in this Valentine's plot? Lucas is being vague and I'm curious,” Kirsty asked.

Erin grinned at her, and Eric would have launched into an enthusiastic description, but Emily got their first.

“It's kind of a Cupid Trouble, or like a love spell. The people hit with it fall madly, uncontrollably in love with their oldest friend.”

“And who gets hit with it?” Kirsty asked. 

Emily grinned. “Who do you think?” she asked nodding towards Eric, and Lucas who had just come back from the bar to join them, handing out a few drinks.

“Damn it and I have to be back in LA tomorrow,” Kirsty said with feeling.

“I know right?” agreed Erin. “Same here.”

“You want to watch us shoot the scene?” Lucas asked, sounding a little surprised. 

“Dude,  _ everyone _ wants to watch you shoot the scene,” Emily told him.

“You learn your lines yet?” Kirsty asked.

Lucas responded with a “pffft,” which seemed to mean, “Of course I did.”

Erin turned to Eric, “And you?” she asked, knowing full well that he had. 

Eric tilted his head at her. “D’you know, I'm not sure I've quite got it down. Might need a bit of practice before Monday.” He turned to Lucas, “You wanna run some lines?”

“Now?” Lucas asked, looking pointedly at the drink in his hand. 

Eric shrugged, “Well you know; just the interesting ones. The ones your wife is so interested in seeing in action.”

“Come on, give us a sample,” Kirsty said.

And so a space was cleared, Shawn Pillar appointed as director, virtual camera angles decided upon and here they were, about to run through their lines with an audience. 

“The final episode will cut between this scene and one where me and Dwight are figuring out how the Trouble works,” Emily told Erin and Kirsty. “So, having reminded the audience earlier in the episode that Duke and Nathan have known each other pretty much their whole lives, we see snippets of them talking in between Audrey spelling out the fact that any two people who've known each other that long are going to get hit with a big dose of Cupid,” she finished with a grin.

“Where’re we starting from then?” Lucas asked Eric, and Eric replied by launching right into his lines. 

“It's a strange mix of behaviour to be linked to one Trouble though. I mean if that’s what it even is. I've got no problem with people serenading each other across the Gull anyway. It was kind of sweet.” Duke was supposed to be fiddling with paperwork on Audrey’s desk at this point, but in the absence of the required props Eric just stepped a little closer to Lucas.

“Until the jealous husband turned up,” Nathan pointed out. “Didn't furniture get broken?”

Duke shrugged. “Yeah that wasn't the best ending,” he admitted. “But still, I like big romantic gestures.”

“Uh huh,” responded Nathan sceptically. “Not sure any of the people involved saw it that way. They just seemed confused.” 

Lucas and Eric walked around each other as they talked, the same way they would in the scene, the same way they had done in other scenes before; that familiar old dance of the two old enemies/friends/who knew what else.

“Confusion can be a symptom of a Trouble,” Duke conceded. “Also, broken furniture. But look, I've given a statement, do you need anything else from me?”

Nathan slowly shook his head. “No,” he admitted, somewhat reluctantly. “Audrey’s chasing down another lead.”

“Right well, if there’s anything else likely to result in broken furniture, let me know so I can close The Gull or the place’ll be bare by the end of the week.”

“Uh huh,” said Nathan in agreement, sounding somewhat distracted as they moved closer again. 

On the other side of the bar, Emily told Erin and Kirsty and the others that this was the point when, having figured out what's going on, Audrey and Dwight would realise that Duke is likely still in the police station with Nathan. “When we cut back to them, they're standing right up against each other, watching each other breathe,” Emily said. “And then…”

She cut off as Eric and Lucas pulled each other into a kiss, hands snaking into each other's hair, bodies shifting around each other to provide a good view for their audience.

“There'll be another snippet of Audrey at this point,” Emily added. “Telling Dwight they should get down to the station before Duke and Nathan do something they'll regret later.”

“Yeah, yeah,” joked Erin. “Audrey just doesn't want to miss the view.”

Lucas was aware of the sound of a surprised laugh from Emily but then Eric pulled away a little to mutter against his neck, “God I'd like to tear your shirt off right now.”

There was nothing like that in the script. And while Eric did have a tendency to ad lib some of Duke’s lines on set, there was something about the delivery of that one that was somehow very un-Duke-like. Plus the fact that he'd said it quietly enough that no one else would have been able to hear it.

Surprised, Lucas looked at him. “Balfour?” he asked.

There was only the slightest pause before Eric answered, “Maybe that was both of us.”

Holding himself very still, Lucas warned him, “I'm just acting.”

“I know,” Eric replied easily. His eyes flicked for a moment to a point somewhere over Lucas's right shoulder. “But I think your wife's enjoying the view.”

Lucas snaked his hands up Eric's arms and pushed his fingers into his hair, pulling him close for another kiss.


End file.
